The Black Family
by Destiny2013
Summary: Full Description inside. Hermione/Ginny. Lily/Bellatrix. Manipulative Dumbledore and slight Weasley bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**The Black Family**

Chapter One

Prologue

Hermione Antlia Arum Black

Summary: Hermione Jean Granger is the daughter of Bellatrix and Lily Black. She was kidnapped at the age of four. She learns that she is the daughter of Bellatrix and Lily Black in her second year. She meets her parents in her fifth year. She learns that she is the Dark Princess, the champion for darkness.

Pairings: Ginny/Hermione and Lily/Bellatrix. Manipulative Dumbledore, Evil Weasley, Dark Harry/Dark Hermione/Dark Ginny and Fatherly Voldemort. I always wanted to do a fic for Lily/ Bellatrix. Completely Au and some characters will be OOC. I should tell you none of my stories will be canon complaint. There will always be a twist.

**Hermione Antlia Arum Black**

"_The Dark Princess is coming. She has the power to end the war between Light and Dark. She is born to the parents of great Darkness." _

"Mama," said a giggling four year old Hermione Black. Little Hermione was being tickle by her mother, Lily Black nee Evans.

Her other mother Bellatrix Black was watching the scene with amusement on her face.

The marriage of Bellatrix and Lily had shocked everyone in the wizarding world. However, Bellatrix and Lily's parents supported the relationship. Lily was the Gryffindor princess and Bellatrix was the Slytherin princess. Lily was presumed to be a muggle-born. Bellatrix didn't believe Lily was a muggle born so Bellatrix pursue her. There was a lot of heat when Bellatrix begins to date Lily. Later in their relationship it was reveal that Lily is a pureblood. She is the descendant of Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw. She had discovered this during her summer holidays in her fifth year. Her mother is the descendant of Ravenclaw and her father is the descendant of Godric Gryffindor. Powerful magic resides in Lily. When this information came out the wizarding community was in an uproar. Ministry officials were coming to Lily's home to question her parents. When the story turns out to be true the pureblood community stops harassing the powerful couple much to the dismay of James Potter.

Bellatrix is Lord Voldemort's favorite Death Eater and right hand. Lily became a Death Eater to prove she can take care of herself and that she doesn't need Bellatrix to protect her. She attracts the same fear that Bellatrix have to everyone who comes in her way. She has also gained the respect of Lord Voldemort. Beside him she is the only one that can control Bellatrix.

Sirius has made up with his family with the marriage of Bellatrix and Lily. In fact Sirius hates James Potter. Andromeda marries Ted Tonks and she isn't disowned, turns out that Ted Tonks is a pureblood and is the distant cousin to Lily through her mother's side but his family's magical blood has been dormant for two centuries. Same things go for Lily Evans. They were the only exception though.

They married right after Lily was out of school. Lily was engaged to Bellatrix for two years and finally married Bellatrix after graduating Hogwarts. It was the best day of Lily's life. She saw the Dark Lord in attendance of the wedding and knows that means a great deal to Bellatrix. Andromeda and Ted were attending as well with Narcissa and Lucius. Bellatrix wore a beautiful strapless black dress that showed a lot of skins and had the young men and old drooling. Cygnus Black, Bellatrix's father was making threating looks to young men who look and her and his new daughter.

Lily wore a navy blue. They decided not to go with the traditional white and Lily chooses a navy blue dress that was also a strapless. It clashes magnificently with Lily's red hair. The vows were made and they were bonded for life.

Ten years later they have Hermione Antlia Arum Black. Narcissa had Draco two month earlier. Five years earlier Andromeda had Nymphadora. Lily was chasing their daughter around the Black Manor. Bellatrix had inherited the manor after her parents' death.

Bellatrix Black is the top lieutenant for the Dark Lord's army. The Dark Lord relies heavily with Bellatrix and especially heavily guarded mission. Hermione had tried to squeeze past her mother yet Lily surprise her and pick the little girl up and swinging the girl around the room. Hermione let out a giggle. Hermione had inherited Bellatrix's wild mane and Lily's sparkling green eyes. She had inherited both of her mothers' intellect. She will no doubt be a gifted witch. She already reads at a teenage level.

One day they had received a letter from the Ministry of Magic pretty much telling them that they must pay more attention to their offspring. They were gone that day and Andromeda was watching Hermione for them.

Andromeda had decided to take them to the park. Narcissa was with her. Draco, Hermione, and Nymphadora were playing when a group of older kids decided to pick on them. There were eight of them. Dora was pinned by four them while the others begins picked on Hermione and Draco. Draco tried to protect Hermione. Two other kids pinned Draco to the ground.

One of the kids in the group knew who the three were. They were children of the famous Black sisters. The leader has a grudge with the eldest Black. Bellatrix had killed their parents.

Hermione knows her parents are death eaters, and how they hunt and kill muggles. Hermione doesn't mine her parents' occupations and soon thanks to these kids she will soon join her parents in their conquest.

Hermione wasn't afraid. She had this cool look on her face that angers the leader and his group. The kid with the vendetta went after Hermione. Hermione is only four years old. The kid is fifteen. Hermione dodges the blow but soon was on the ground.

"I am going to make sure your parents pay for what they did to me," said the vendetta kid. Hermione had free her left hand and raised it. Gold Sparks shot out from her hand. Instantly her aunts appear and killed the child that was upon Hermione and injured the others. The ones holding their children were killed. Their mothering instincts kick in a dangerous way.

They grab the children and instantly Disapparate back to Malfoy Manor. Hermione left to go to her room that was hers while she stays at the Malfoy Manor.

Andromeda noticed this. She saw Cissy fussing over the children and listening to the kids retelling what happen. Andromeda went upstairs and to her young niece room. Hermione and Draco were three month apart. His birthday is June 5, 1980. Hermione is September, 19, 1980. (**AN: I used wiki and made Draco older by two months. Normally Hermione is the oldest one out her and Draco)**

Andromeda knocked on the door to her niece's bedroom. She didn't hear anything. She unlocked the door slowly and enters her niece's bedroom. Her niece was sleeping. Andromeda took a child's life right in front of her and her niece was sleeping. Andromeda shook her head she knew who the child was.

The child was Justin Straw; his parents were against the Dark Lord and avid Light supporters. They had stopped numerous plans that would have had the Dark Lord taken over the wizarding world years ago. Bellatrix was sent to kill them. She had boasted about the kill. The Dark Lord was please. Justin was alive because he had stayed with his aunt, his father's sister, at the time. They have been looking for him everywhere but the Light was hiding them. Lily took out his aunts and uncles; she had missed the kill of his parents because of her pregnancy with Hermione.

Today, they were searching for him. Instead Andromeda had gotten the kill. Lily and Bellatrix just receive the owl from the Ministry of Magic is telling of them off. They were shocked. Hermione shouldn't being doing magic at this age. They immediately thought it was because of Dora, she is the oldest and the more likely to stray with her magic. Dora had started Hogwarts this year. They disappear in black smoke hand in hand to the Malfoy Manor.

They found Narcissa tending to the kids and Draco describing to his mother on what had happen.

"Mother, those kids were huge. I did my best to get them from Mione." Draco said.

Bellatrix's eyes harden at the mention of her daughter's nickname.

"What happen to Minnie?" Lily asked her sister in law. Narcissa was shocked to see her sister and her sister in law.

Narcissa recovered from her fluster.

"The kids were attack-"Narcissa begin. Lily heard a scream and a loud crash coming from her daughter's room and raced up the stairs. The sight made her cringed. Andromeda was on the other side of the room, unconscious, and Albus Dumbledore stood there holding her daughter. Her daughter was in a deep sleep.

Lily sent an Avada Kavadeva at Dumbledore who dodges the curse and flew out of the window with her daughter. Lily screamed and screamed. Bellatrix came in the room at full speed. This set her off. Draco and Dora had the most unfortunate to follow their aunt and mothers. Dora saw her mother and rushed over to her.

"Mother, where is Mione?" four year old Draco Malfoy said looking around for his favorite cousin.

No one answered him.

**Reviews will be nice. I want constructive criticism. I plan to continue with this story. **


	2. Draco Malfoy

**The Black Family **

**AN: I own nothing except my OC: Lyra Malfoy. **

Chapter Two

Draco Malfoy

Finding the Truth

Draco Malfoy, age eleven, looked up from his book to stare at Hermione Granger, the know-it-all mudblood. There was something about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Hermione Granger has bushy brown hair, buck teeth with wires around them, and brown eyes. Why does he have the strangest feeling that he knows Hermione Granger? He wrote a letter to his mother describing his observations of Hermione Granger.

He taunts her to get close to her, so that he can understand why he has this feeling of her. He has been trying to get more information of Hermione Granger and even ask his godfather, Snape to help him.

"Mother, I have found her." Twelve year old Draco Malfoy said.

Draco has just back from finishing his second year of Hogwarts. Draco was running to the drawing room where his mother was. His father, Lucius Malfoy was at the Ministry of Magic looking for clues to where his niece is. That is the cover story. The truth is that Lucius is trying to get pass the magical barrier that prevent them from entering her house.

Lily and Bellatrix are in Azkaban. Lily had given birth to fraternal twins. Hermione has a younger sister and a younger brother. They were born two years after Hermione's kidnapping. Their names are Orion and Acacia Black. They too were kidnapped by Albus Dumbledore. That was the last straw. They went on killing spree trying to locate their kidnapped children. They came upon the Longbottoms. The Longbottoms have been sent to look for them and it was ironic that Lily and Bellatrix came upon them first. A battle had broken out. Lily and Bellatrix won and they were in the first stage of the interrogation when they heard a baby. Lily went to check. She saw the Longbottom's son. There was sadness and rage in both parties.

Somehow Lily was able to get the information they needed. However, they were captured by Aurors shortly after they left the Longbottoms household. Voldemort felled after they were in imprisoned. He went after a little boy named Harry Potter. He didn't have his top lieutenants to check the information that was given to him. Narcissa and Andromeda never had the chance to recover their nieces and nephew.

Andromeda and Ted went to live off in the muggle world. When Voldemort return they will be back they told Narcissa and Lucius. Narcissa knew Andromeda is leaving to be near her nieces and nephew and to protect them. Lucius has found that Hermione Antlia Arum Black is with a muggle-born couple called the Grangers. To approach them would have been suicide so they watch from afar. They also discovered that the twins are also with Hermione. Strange they thought.

"Are you sure, Draco?" His mother, Narcissa Malfoy asked. Narcissa was playing with his six year old sister Lyra Malfoy. Lyra is the spitting image of Narcissa Malfoy. Everything Narcissa had when she was six year old was passed down to her daughter. Narcissa beamed at her son. She's fond over both of her children. She doesn't play the favorite game. Narcissa was allowing her son to be proud about the information they already knew.

"Yes, Mother. Hermione Granger is my cousin." Draco said proudly.

Draco had first discovered that Hermione Granger was there in his first year yet he wasn't sure if Granger was his cousin or not. He had asked his godfather Severus Snape to help him. He asked his godfather to do a blood ritual.

"This is good. How do we approach her?" Narcissa asked more to herself then her son.

She is positive that the Grangers know where their '_daughter'_ got her magic. She had taken Bellatrix's invisibility cloak. She watches the Grangers and her nieces and nephew. She was shock that had she found all of them in one place. She admitted that the Order is bold and she knew she cannot enter the place. The house is protected by many spells and wards. Narcissa couldn't enter because there was a spell preventing blood relatives from entering the house. She watches from afar. She had sent an owl with a mini recorder with magical properties. She may hate muggles but she knows that their inventions can be very beneficial to her kind.

She had listened to the Grangers conversation about their _adoptive children _and their real parents_. _ The Black Huntresses that is what her sister and her sister in law has been dubbed by the wizarding world. Everyone fears them. They are in Azkaban rotting away. People had breathed a sigh of relief when the couple was put in jail.

Narcissa watches her nieces and nephew. To her they make her remembers her sister and Lily. Hermione has a blend of both of her parents. While Orion known as Ross to them is more like Bellatrix which is a scary thought. She knows the Grangers can't control him only Hermione can. Acacia known as Ruth is more like Lily. She is probably the easiest one to handle out of the twins. Narcissa had sported her famous smirk more than once. Hermione is the only one who can truly control the twins.

Narcissa knew what to do. She was going to send a letter to her twelve year old niece and go from there. It is fortunate that their parents engraved a tattoo onto the children, a tattoo that can't simply disappear with a glamour spell or be replicated by a Polyjuice Potion. Narcissa had seen Hermione examining hers. She knew the girl is curious about it.

Narcissa told Draco to get her some parchment and take his sister to go play.

Draco did as he was told. A minute later he reappears with parchment and ink and relives his mother of his younger sister.

Narcissa begins to write. When she was finished she saw that her letter was two pages long. She hopes it is enough. Narcissa called for her owl, Perseus. Perseus is a rare black owl. Perseus flies from his perch and allowed his owner to tie up the letter to his leg. Just in case. She put her wand near her temple and pulls out a silvery substance. Narcissa then conjures a phial and put the silvery substance in the phial. She ties the phial along with the letter.

"Take these to Hermione Granger." Narcissa told Perseus. Perseus nodded his head and Narcissa guided him to the window. Perseus flew out from her arm and into the night. Narcissa sighed. God she hope this work.

**Reviews again will be nice. And please no flames but constructive criticism is alright. Tell me what you expect from this story. Oh and this story is un-beta. All of the mistakes are my own. I am not sure about this chapter but again let me know how you feel about it.**


End file.
